the_roaringtonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Roaringtons (TV series)
'''The Roaringtons 'is an upcoming animated television series created by Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It will be released in January 7, 2021. It will be on Cartoon Network. The series revolves around the life of Gold Roarington, a six-year-old lion cub who attends public school in Animal Island. Accompanied by his twin sister, Diamond Roarington, he frequently finds himself involved in various fun and weird adventures around the city, during which he interacts with various family members— Gary and Doris — and other various citizens. Early concept There were some posters made in 2018 (January–February) during the plans, hinting the vast changes between the pilot and these posters, to the finished concept on air today. Miscellaneous changes * The show's logo had a different design (it was originally called Hedgy the Hedgehog because the main character was a hedgehog). Most of the changes * Most of the animals looked more human-like than being actual animals (e.g. a regular lion standing on two legs). * Maria Hedgebluz was originally the main character, along with her love interest, Harold Hedgeton. * Harry was originally going to be voiced by Roger Craig Smith. * Marie was younger than she was currently. She is the same as most of the young adults. * There was a predatory bird-like character named Tiny Clawzgore, the main villain of the show. He was voiced by Clancy Brown. * There were skunk characters named Finn Stinkeez and Lucy Stinkeez who were possibly married or siblings. They were voiced by Jess Harnell and Debi Derryberry. * Some characters do not belong to Marinette or Omega (e.g. Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, etc). * Most of the caribous were male because Marinette didn't know that a caribou herd consists less bulls and more cows with their calves in both genders. ** The caribous were possibly going to look more reindeer-like because of the name reindeer. * Gina Cheesefoods's original first name was Georgia. * Gina was originally going to be voiced by Cristina Vee. * There were more hedgehog characters. * There was a lion character named Troy Lionce who was possibly the mayor of Animal Island. He was voiced by Roger Craig Smith. * There was a hedgehog character named Hedgebuck who was possibly the ancestor of Harry. He was voiced by Roger Craig Smith. * Alec Hedgeton was originally going to be voiced by Steve Carrell. * There was an elephant character named Zachary Elepoones. He was voiced by Colin Hanks. * Andrea Hedgebluz was originally going to be voiced by Andrea Libman. * Chuck Squirrelwoods was originally going to have a normal voice rather than having a high-pitched voice like all rodent characters with the exception of Hanna Cheekwheels. * There was originally going to have movie stars in this show in every episode. * The Roaringtons never appeared in this show. Episodes There is only one season. The complete list of episodes can be seen here. Every single episode's title begins with random stuff. International Broadcast Cast Main cast Recurring cast Trivia * ''The Roaringtons was originally titled Hedgy the Hedgehog, even before the Roaringtons were the main characters and created. * While the concept for the show had been around since 2018, production on the show possibly did not officially begin until 2020. * It was originally supposed to be about a female anthropomorphic hedgehog attending a public school. Category:Browse